


Withdrawal

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're joking, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Livejournal's ladyash_5869.

"You're joking right?" asks Gabriel, and there's a slightly hysteric edge to his voice.

Sam doesn't look like he's joking, he just looks annoyed. He doesn't _get it_. Gabriel grabs the Hunter's shirt and shakes him, and he's almost begging now:

"Tell me you're joking, tell me you didn't forget to... Dean!" He lets go of Sam and turns to the older Winchester, who looks far too amused by the situation. "Dean. I know we don't get along so well, but come on man, I know you must have some... Play nice and share with the group! Or, you know, just with me."

"Dude! I don't have any, seriously." Dean takes a step back, and he's absolutely _not_ hiding behind Castiel, no matter what you may think. But Gabriel looks scary as hell, glaring at him like he's about to smite someone. The air is shimmering around him, and Dean could swear he just glimpsed the shadows of huge black wings behind the archangel.

"Come on, it's not the end of the world, Gabriel!" Sam puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, but trying to reason with him is not the smartest move at this very moment. The archangel turns back to Sam and stares at him, and somehow it looks much more intimidating than it should, given Sam's freakish height.

"You, Samuel Winchester, are telling me we just locked ourselves in an atomic shelter covered in Enochian symbols no angel can pass, waiting for Lucifer's body to finally burn out in six days from now, and you didn't think of packing _any_ candy? How is that _not_ the end of the world???"

The hysteria is back in Gabriel's voice, and suddenly he's not threatening anymore but just desperate, clinging at Sam's shirt.

"I won't make it Sam, I won't stand six days without chocolate. Looks, my hand are already shaking just at the thought of it, I'll never ma–"

Sam shuts him up the only way he knows how: he kisses him. Gabriel responds immediately to Sam's kiss, he always does. They both ignore Dean's "Ugh, my eyes!" as the archangel parts his lips and lets Sam's tongue invade him, appease him, and for once Gabriel's not taking control of the kiss but accepting it as the gift of comfort and reassurance that it is.

When they break for air, Sam rests his forehead against Gabriel's and takes he archangel's hands in his.

"It'll be okay Gab, we're gonna get you through this," he breathes against his lover's lips.

Gabriel is about to say something when Dean's panicked voice rises from where they put their bags and supplies.

"Oh no no no, this is _not_ good!" The Hunter looks up at his brother and the two angels. "Dude," he says, "we forgot to pack any booze!"


End file.
